Girls und Panzer: Dream Tank Match
- PS4 Cover= - Switch Cover= }} |platform = PS4 |developer = Bandai Namco Entertainment |release = February 22, 2018 (JAP) February 27, 2018 (English-Subtitles) }} Girls und Panzer: Dream Tank Match (ガールズ＆パンツァードリームタンクマッチ) is a tank battle game based on Girls und Panzer Anime. It's developed by Bandai Namco Entertainment, and it was released in February 22nd, 2018 for the PS4. An English version was released a week later, February 27th, 2018. A port for the Nintendo Switch marked with "DX" or "Deluxe" was released in Japan in February 21, 2019. The dual-language Asian version was released on the same day. The game's Japanese website can be found here. Game The game features a story-mode, a 5v5 online multiplayer mode, special missions - including a fight against a giant BOCO. The game takes after the events of Der Film, and before Das Finale. The DX version adds the characters and mechanics of Das Finale, and the Type 10 tank can also be unlocked. There is also a new tournament mode called "Tank Festival" where a team of two will participate at first, getting new members from other teams they defeat. Story Mode In order to promote Sensha-Dō in Ooarai for the recruitment of new students, Anzu, Yuzu & Momo decide to make a new promotional video instead of using the old one. In this trailer they'll show how Ooarai fought to survive and finally they'll use footage of the last exhibition match and the battle against the All-Stars University Team to introduce Sensha-Dō. They'll organise a festival during which all Ooarai rival schools are invited (Saunders, St. Gloriana, Pravda, Kuromorimine, Anzio, Chi-Ha-Tan, Jatkosota and the All-Stars University Team). They will also participate and comment on the footages of the two last matches. "Operation Recollection" has begun with Miho presiding it and later Alice Shimada will join. Extra Battles These are additionnal missions, some are inspired of the anime battles and some others are exclusive missions. Mock Battle (Annihilation) Default tank: Panzer IV Ausf.D Inspired of the mock battle during Episode 2 and 3. You'll have to destroy Turtle, Duck, Rabbit and Hippo Team in an annihilation match. Mock Battle (Flag Battle) Default tank: Panzer IV Ausf.D Inspired of the mock battle during Anzio OVA before the match against Anzio where the Panzer IV acted as the P26/40 and the Type 89 as a CV.33. You'll fight alongside Duck Team in a flag match against Hippo, Rabbit and Turtle Team (flag tank). Gloriana Battle (Wilderness) Default tank: Panzer IV Ausf.D Inspired of the Wilderness part of the practice match against St. Gloriana in Episode 4. You'll have to destroy the Churchill and four Matildas in an annihilation match. Gloriana Battle (Ooarai) Default tank: Panzer IV Ausf.D Inspired of the Ooarai street part of the practice match against St. Gloriana in Episode 4. You'll have to destroy the Churchill and four Matildas in an annihilation match. Saunders Battle Default tank: Panzer IV Ausf.D Inspired of the first round match against Saunders in Episode 5 and 6. You'll have to fight three M4 Sherman, one Sherman Firefly and one M4A1 Sherman (flag tank). Anzio Battle Default tank: Panzer IV Ausf.D Inspired of the quarter-finals match against Anzio in the Anzio OVA. You'll have to fight two CV.33, two Semoventes and one P26/40 (flag tank). Pravda Battle Default tank: Panzer IV Ausf.F2 Inspired of the semi-finals match against Pravda in the Episode 8 and 9. You'll have to fight one T-34/85, one IS-2, one KV-2 and two T-34/76 (flag tank). Kuromorimine Battle Default tank: Panzer IV Ausf.H Inspired of the finals match against Kuromorimine in the Episode 10, 11 and 12. You'll have to fight one Panzer III, one Elefant, one Tiger II, one Maus and one Tiger I (flag tank). Downhill Default tank: Free Inspired of the Katyusha chase in the match against the All-Stars University Team in the film. You'll have to reach the destination safe under the fire of six Pershings and three T28 Super-Heavy Tanks. Carro Festival Default tank: CV.33 In this one you'll fight as Anchovy with another four CV.33 against five enemy CV.33 in an annihilation match in the Central part of the Amusement Park. Katyusha will purge you!! Default tank: Maus In this one you'll fight as Katyusha against five CV.33 in an annihilation match in the Central part of the Amusement Park. (This mission is tougher than it might seems as tankette often go in your blind spot and drain your health) Chihatan and Friends Default tank: Free In this one you'll fight one Type 89, one Chi-Nu, one Chi-Ha, one Chi-Ha ShinHoto and one Ha-Go in an annihilation match beginning in the amphitheater of North part of the Amusement Park. Rosehip's Secret Special Training Default tank: Crusader Mk.III (Rosehip) In this one you'll have to go though several checkpoints through Ooarai to reach the finish line within a time limit using Rosehip's soaped-tracks tank. Maus Mayhem Default tank: Free In this one you'll have to fight five Maus in an annihilation match in Ooarai's wilderness. The Victor's Strength Default tank: Free In this one you'll have to fight all Ooarai members (in four waves) in an annihilation match through Ooarai's streets. The first wave is composed of the Hetzer and the Type 89, the second is composed of the B1 Bis, the M3 Lee and the StuG, the third is composed of the Chi-Nu and the Tiger(P) and the last is only composed of the Panzer IV. We'll be your opponents! Default tank: Free In this last one you'll have to fight a kaiju-like giant Boko (Bokozilla) in the street of Ooarai. Playable Tanks Here the list of all tanks and how to unlock them. *Ooarai Girls Academy ** PzKpfw IV Ausf.D (Finish Training) ** PzKpfw IV Ausf.F2 (Finish Domination Tournament with Ooarai) ** PzKpfw IV Ausf.H (Finish Training) ** Sturmgeschütz III Ausf.F (Finish Extra Mission 3) ** Type 89B I-go Otsu (Finish Story Mission 9) ** PzKpfw 38(t) Ausf B/C (Finish Extra Mission 1) ** Jagdpanzer 38(t) Hetzer (Finish Story Mission 11) ** M3 Lee (Finish Story Mission 1) ** Renault Char B1 Bis (Finish Story Mission 3) ** VK 4501 Tiger(P) (Finish Story Mission 2) ** Type 3 Chi-Nu (Finish Story Mission 15) *St. Gloriana Girls College ** Infantry Tank Mk.IV Churchill Mk.VII (Finish Domination Tournament with St. Gloriana) ** Infantry Tank Mk.II Matilda II Mk.III (Finish Extra Mission 4) ** Cruiser Tank Mk.VI Crusader Mk.III (Finish Story Mission 5) ** Rosehip's Cruiser Tank Mk.VI Crusader Mk.III (Finish Extra Mission 13) *Saunders University High School ** M4 Sherman (Finish Domination tournament with Saunders) ** M4A1(76) Sherman (Finish Story Mission 8) ** Sherman VC Firefly (Finish Extra Mission 5) *Anzio Girls High School ** Carro Armato P26/40 (Finish Domination tournament with Anzio) ** Carro Veloce CV.33 (Finish Extra Mission 10) ** Semovente da 75/18 (Finish Extra Mission 6) *Pravda Girls High School ** T-34/85 (Finish Domination tournament with Pravda) ** T-34/76 (Finish Extra Mission 7) ** KV-2 (Finish Story Mission 5) ** IS-2 (Finish Story Mission 10) *Kuromorimine Girls Academy ** PzKpfw VI Ausf. E "Tiger" (Finish Domination tournament with KMM) ** PzKpfw VI Ausf. B "King Tiger" (Finish Story Mission 12) ** PzKpfw V Ausf. G "Panther" (Finish Extra Mission 15) ** Panzerjäger Tiger(P) "Elefant" (Finish Extra Mission 16) ** PzKpfw VIII Maus (Finish Extra Mission 14) ** Panzerjäger Tiger Ausf. B "Jagdtiger" (Finish Extra Mission 11) ** Jagdpanzer V "Jagdpanther" (Finish Extra Mission 8) ** Jagdpanzer IV/70 (Finish Extra Mission 2) ** PzKpfw. III Ausf.J (Finish Extra Mission 9) *Jatkosota High School ** BT-42 (Finish Domination tournament with Jatkosota) *Chi-Ha-Tan Academy ** Type 97 Chi-Ha (Finish Domination tournament with Chi-Ha-Tan) ** Type 97 Shinhoto Chi-Ha (Finish Story Mission 13) ** Type 95 Ha-Go (Finish Extra Mission 12) *All-Stars University Team ** Centurion Mk.I (A41) (Finish Domination tournament with University) ** T28 Super-Heavy Tank (Finish Story Mission 17) ** M24 Chaffee (Finish Story Mission 14) ** Megumi's M26 Pershing (Finish Story Mission 18) ** Azumi's M26 Pershing (Finish Story Mission 19) ** Rumi's M26 Pershing (Finish Story Mission 16) Gallery Screenshot Girls-und-Panzer-Dream-Tank-Match_01.jpg Girls-und-Panzer-Dream-Tank-Match_02.jpg Anzio Dream end.jpg Chihatan Dream end.jpg Gloriana Dream end.jpg Jatsokua Dream end.jpg KMM Dream end.jpg Oarai Dream end.jpg Pravda Dream end.jpg Saunders Dream end.jpg UST Dream end.jpg Game Trailers PS4「ガールズ＆パンツァー ドリームタンクマッチ」ティザープロモーション映像|Dream Tank Match Trailer File:GIRLS und PANZER Dream Tank Match DX for Nintendo Switch™ ANNOUNCEMENT|Dream Tank Match DX Trailer Category:Video Games